Talk:Wrench
Does anyone else think it's notable that you also get a wrench in Half-Life: Opposing Force (one of the official expansion packs for Half-Life) in the chapter "Welcome to Black Mesa", mirroring how you get it here in "Welcome to Rapture"? 21:36, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure if it's worth noting in the article, but it is certainly an interesting fact. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 16:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) You know what they should've done? A chance to lose your wrench. Then, if you lost it, you'd have to punch enemies instead. That is, until a Thuggish Splicer drops one of their wrenches. It would make sense because you already have an option to pick up other wrenches.Freezing Mike 12:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) While I have no proof of this, I am pretty sure that 2k originally intended for us to do this. It would have been a lot more realistic, as a wrench would eventually break or rust after all the damage it takes, and picking up a new wrench, or even another melee weapon, such as a pipe or a club would be the temporary solution. --Ant423 00:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Bad Math The math is wrong. Whoever put it together got it right for the most part, but forgot to account for base damage. This is most easily seen with the Bouncer Bonus. According to how the math has been run, the equation looks like this: 20 x 50% = 10 damage In other words, by researching Bouncers, you're actually decreasing the wrench's damage. At least, that's what the math says. Obviously, that's not the case. All that's happened is that the person who put the math on the page forgot to add in base damage. There are two ways to do this: 1. Perform the calculation above, then add base damage to the equation manually. This equation looks like this: 20 base damage x 50% damage bonus = 10 damage + 20 base damage = 30 total damage 2. Add 100 to the percent before converting it to a decimal and do it all in one fell swoop. This equation looks like this: 20 base damage x 150% total damage with bonuses = 30 total damage Because the damage bonuses are all extra damage on top of base damage, you need to account for that base damage. So the actual damage numbers become: Base Damage: 950% bonus damage + 100% base damage = 1050% total damage. Damage jumps from 20 to 210. Unaware Damage: 350% bonus damage + 100% base damage = 450% total damabe. Damage jumps from 210 to 945 Shocked Damage: This one actually specifies that it's not bonus damage, but total damage. So we don't add 100% to this, but simply multiply by 4. Damage becomes 3780. Now, this might seem capable of killing a Big Daddy in a few hits, but the math against them looks like this: Base damage: 52.5 Unaware Damage: 236.25 Shocked Damage: 945 That gives roughly 5 'One-Two Punches' needed to kill a Big Daddy, which is in line with what is presented in the Bouncer and Rosie pages. With the numbers as listed in the page, you're looking at roughly 6-7 'One-Two Punches' needed to kill a Big Daddy. Of course, it's always possible that I'm mis-understanding how the game calculates this, so that's why I'm putting this on the Talk page and not editing the page itself. I'd hate to make an edit, only to find out I was wrong. Better to clarify here before making any changes. Swk3000 18:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I checked the math and you're absolutely right. I have no idea how an error as big as this managed to endure for so long, especially since this isn't the first time we've had problems doing the math in a weapon article. Thank you so much for bringing this to attention. --Willbachbakal 19:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I'm glad I wasn't mis-understanding things. It made sense in my head, but I was afraid I was screwing up somewhere. Glad to help. --Swk3000 22:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC)